Light in the Darkness
by firefly-256
Summary: In a time when hope is lost for many a light will appear to brighten the darkness. She will end two centuries of hatred, for it is her destiny. Her name is Merlin.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Camelot, a kingdom free of magic for almost 20 years. At one time magic and the people of Camelot lived in harmony. That time came to an end the day Queen Igraine died giving birth to her son, the prince. From that day forward the Great Purge swept through the land. Magic users were brought forth and executed. Uther Pendragon, ignorant of the repercussions, and blinded by hate, condemned anyone suspected of witchcraft. The sentence was death. Families were destroyed, children left orphaned. The time has come; Uther must now deal with the consequences of his actions. His enemies have grown, multiplying in numbers, waiting in the shadows for their opportunity to strike.

Unknown to many an ancient prophesy is about to go into effect. For in it hold the key to the salvation of many, and a way for peace to come from a time of darkness and misery. It foretold a light in the darkness, one that will hold the heart of a prince, save a kingdom, and her people. A woman gifted with magic unlike anyone has ever seen. The druids call her Emrys, and to them she is their beacon of hope. They constantly have their eye out for her hoping that they will be able to meet her in their lifetime, for the druids pledge a magically binding oath of loyalty to her in order to be initiated as a full member of the community. Their wait is over, for her time has come.


	2. Chapter 1

Anything that you recognize I unfortunately do not own.

Just a warning I am not the best writer, so I will tell you now that there will be mistakes. I hope you enjoy "Light in the Darkness."

Chapter 1

One of the things that have never changed in the great city of Camelot is the activity in the market. Usually it is easy for one to go unnoticed, but on this particular day it is not the case for all. As usual the market is packed full of people, all making their way hurriedly around to finish their work. Among these people is a woman whom many stop to look at. No one could recall seeing her in Camelot before. Once she had passed the townsfolk gathered. The women of the town remark that they have never seen a woman before that could rival the Lady Morgana's beauty. With her long black locks, cobalt blue eyes, and pale complexion, she left a stunning image. Though she was not decked in fine silks, she looked as through she could have been a daughter of a royal. The mystery this girl aroused would stay with the townspeople for the rest of the day. Each and every one wondering if they would hear of a guest staying at the castle.

The mysterious girl passed through town at a leisurely pace, drinking in all the cites magnificence. If she was aware of the attention she was getting she did not show any outward signs of recognition. Traveling through the lower town she headed towards the castle. Once there she entered through the main gate, passing several guards on her way in. In the courtyard a mass of people were gathered around a raised platform, which could only be used for one thing, executions.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." At this sound the towns people all look up to a balcony overlooking the square. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

During the Kings speech the woman takes a good look around her. Watching the reactions of everyone standing near her. One person that really stood out to her was the beautiful woman watching from above, through an open window. In the crowd the unknown woman's attention was rapidly brought back to the proceedings in front of her at the mention of magic. A sense of dread filled her at the mention of death to anyone who practices magic, for she held the gift inside of her.

At the end of the King's speech he motioned to the executioner to proceed. Thomas Collins was maneuvered into place; the executioner raised his axe, and brought it down with a sickening thud. Many of the women witnessing this event looked away not able to watch this bloody act. Above the beautiful woman mirrored the townspeople's reactions, and turned her head to the side. The mysterious woman lurking in the crowd did not partake in this reaction; instead she was staring in shock. Her mind trying to make sense of what had just happened. For right in front of her eyes a man was executed for magic, something that ran through every part of her being. If this was the law why was she sent here?

She was startled out of her musing at the sound of the Kings voice. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." After his statement the King turned to leave but was stopped by a voice from the crowd.

An elderly woman lets out a grief stricken wail. The people standing beside her back away trying the keep a distance between them. Her voice heavy with anguish she announced. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

King Uther, shocked that someone would openly defy him, yells down to the guards. "Seize her!"

The old woman grabs a pendent hanging from her neck, and starts to mutter some words. After she finishes her spell she throws her head up, her eyes flashing gold. A wind starts up forcing people to backup even farther. The wind circles around the old woman, obscuring her from sight. Suddenly it stops, and the elderly woman is nowhere in sight. The only thing there is scrapes of clothing littering the ground.

Above the king turns and enters the castle, his guards entering behind him. The people in the courtyard depart, each going back to their original duties. The mysterious woman stays staring at the execution block a moment longer than everyone else, but unlike the rest of the townspeople she heads over to a guard.

"Can you tell me were I can find Gaius, the court physician?" She asks hoping he can help her.

"Yes, his rooms are just through those doors, up the stairs, and to the left." The guard says pointing to the other side of the courtyard. The woman smiles at him and thanks him. The guard goes back into position, and the woman heads for the door. Ascending the stairs she rummages through her bag looking for something. Finding it, she pulls out a letter. By this time she has reached the top of the staircase, and knocks on the open doorway peeking inside.

"Hello!" She called out. Hearing and seeing no one she ventured in. Every surface was covered in books, bottles, and loose paper. The walls covered in shelves filled with even more books, and on one wall, bottles of different ingredients. "Gaius?" She called out questioningly. Looking up she saw an older man, standing on a small, narrow balcony looking for something. Trying to get his attention she clears her throat. The man, who she assumes is Gaius, is startled by the noise, leans back to see who it is. He leans back a little to far, because the railing breaks, and he falls. The woman watches all of this happen horror fills her, but instinct soon settles in, and her eyes glow. Time seems to stand still, with the woman the only one moving. She looks around, searching for something. Her eyes land on the bed, and her eyes glow again. The bed moves quickly to under Gaius, and time restarts. Gaius lands with a thump on the bed. The air greatly knocked out of him.

Breathlessly he demands, "What did you just do?"

"Erm..." She stalls cautiously.

"Tell me!"

"I-I- I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen that..."

"Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..." She trailed off, not sure how she could explain that.

"I know what that was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere."

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't."

"Where did you study? Answer me!"

"I-I've never studied magic, of been taught."

"Are you lying to me, girl?"

Defensively she replies, "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"I was born like this." She says in a quiet voice.

Gaius raises his voice, "That's impossible!" He turns away in a dismissing fashion, but he turns back with a questioning look on his face. "Who are you?"

"Oh, erm," She pulls a letter out of her pocket, and hands it to Gaius. "I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's daughter?"

"Yes."

"But you're no meant to be here till Wednesday!" He states clearly confused.

"Uncle Gaius, it is Wednesday."

"Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there." He says pointing to a door in the back of the room. Merlin heads over there, and opens the door to look at her new room.

Before she heads in though she turns back to Gaius and says, "You- you won't say anything about, erm..."

"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

Merlin gives him a smile, and then goes into her room to start unpacking. Once she was settled in it was nearly dark. She had found a window in her room, and could now be found leaning against the windowsill looking at the breathtaking view.

In the main room Gaius was reading the letter Merlin had given him earlier.

My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both.

Hunith

Gaius sent the paper down, and stared into the flame of the nearest candle, deep in thought. Coming to a decision he called out to Merlin to come and eat something, and he moved over to the cupboard to grab the plates of food. Merlin comes bounding out of her room, and plops gracefully down on the bench. Looking at her now Gaius can't believe he didn't recognize her. For she has her mothers dark hair, and facial structure, but her eyes she definitely inherited form her father.

Merlin noticed Gaius's far away look, and she couldn't take the silence anymore, so she decided the best way to get a conversation started, was with a question. "Why would my mother send me here, if they execute anyone with magic? She told me I would be safe here. I mean, I trust you and all, but couldn't she have sent me to a different kingdom? I am sure that there is someone else she could have asked." Unable to stop the questions once she got started Merlin continued to voice her fears.

During Merlin's musing, Gaius tried to come up with an answer that would please her, for he himself did not know what went on in Hunith's head.

"I believe that your mothers decision was based off of the fact that I am your only living relative, and the fact that your mother trusts me more than any of her other acquaintances. As to your concern about the law, what better place to hide, but in plain sight." Quiet satisfied with his answer Gaius went back to his food. Outwardly he seemed calm, and at ease, but his head was active with questions, and worry.

Merlin, done eating, excused herself form the table, and bid her uncle good night. Closed up in her room she couldn't help but stare out her window wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up with the sun in her eyes Merlin glared at the open window, and sharply turned the other way and brought the blanket over her head. Not able to go back to sleep, Merlin got up and got ready for the day. She donned a pale blue dress that complemented her eyes, and secured her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Satisfied with how she looked Merlin exited her room.

Gaius had been awake at the crack of dawn, like he usually is, so by the time Merlin appeared he was quiet cheerful.

"Good morning Merlin. I hope you slept well." Gaius said in a slightly chipper tone.

Merlin, not a morning person, answered back with a not so lady like grunt.

"Ah, not a morning person I gather." Gaius said while Merlin makes her way to the table, trying to wake up a bit more.

Gaius brings a bucket of water over to the table, and sets it in front of Merlin. "I got you some water. You didn't wash last night, and I thought you might want to."

"Thank you Uncle. That was kind of you."

"Help yourself to breakfast." He says after setting down a bowl of watery porridge.

Merlin gives him a small smile, and starts to eat her breakfast. While Merlin is preoccupied Gaius deliberately knocks the bucket of water off the table. With instinct taking over Merlin jumps up, forcefully moving the bench on which she was sitting back. With her eyes flashing gold the bucket is frozen midair, as well as the water streaming out.

Gaius gasps, gawking at Merlin. Merlin catches Gaius's eye, and mentally lets go, causing the bucket to drop, water spilling everywhere.

Clearly amazed Gaius inquires, "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells." Merlin says defensively.

"So what did you do? There must be something." No able to leave the topic unanswered Gaius fishes for some answers.

Sounding nervous Merlin replies with, "It just happens."

Merlin moves away from Gaius to try and find a mop to cleanup the mess that had just been made. Not being comfortable talking about her magic Merlin feels self-conscience about herself, and Gaius's questions are not making things any easier.

Gaius took some time to analyze his niece trying to find an explanation for her extraordinary gift, for he had never heard of anything like it. Coming to a decision to do some research into the subject he went to a cupboard and grabbed a few items. Going back to the table he placed a small sac and a bottle on the table next to his niece.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I can find some paid work for you." Motioning to each in turn Gaius gave out instructions. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

Giving Gaius a smile Merlin replied, "Okay."

"Off you go." He says to her fondly, but his tone grew more serious when he says, "And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin nodded to him, already knowing the severity of the situation. She then proceeded to pick up the sac and the bottle, and headed out the door. Walking down the Physician's Corridor she couldn't keep a goofy smile off of her face for long. She was glad to be out doing something, for it would keep her mind busy from thinking of the metaphorical ax above her head.

If she were thinking rationally she would realize that she had been in worse situations, but it is in her character to worry.

Entering the square she can't but help pause for a moment to enjoy the feel of the sun on her face. If anyone had stopped to observe her they would have noticed that in the sunlight Merlin's hair had subtle highlights running through it, and that under the sunlight her skin seemed to glow.

Her moment of happiness over Merlin made her way through the square towards Sir Olwin's residence. Approaching the door Merlin makes sure she looks presentable, then knocks. An old man answers, squinting to try to see her.

"Erm, I brought you your medicine sir."

Sir Olwin grabs the bottle from her, and starts to drink it. She tries to tell him Gaius's instructions, but seeing as how he has finished to contents of the bottle she decides that he will be fine. The man rudely shuts the door in her face, and Merlin stands there shocked for a moment. Breaking out of her astonishment she heads down the corridor to find the next person on her list.

On her way to Gaius's next client Merlin had to pass the training grounds. There she came upon a scene that provoked anger to surge inside her.

The man that these feelings were pointed at was very handsome. He is tall, with blond hair that just barely brushes the top of his eyes, and his eyes are a stunning shade of blue, that many a woman have fallen in love with. He was dressed in a red tunic, and practice armor. His manner of dress indicated him to being a knight. On any other day Merlin would have found him attractive, but his actions countered his physical appearance. She will soon learn his name is Arthur.

"Where's the target?" Yelled Arthur at a boy at the other end of the field. The other knights surrounding him laugh.

The boy that this was pointed to calls back visible frightened. "There, sire?"

"It's into the sun."

"But, it's not that bright." The boy responds clearly confused.

"A bit like you then." Arthur retorted, quiet nastily. His fellow knights laugh at his remark.

The boy, Morris, taking the jibe to heart called over timidly, "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, sire?" Not waiting for an answer Morris begins to carry the target towards the wall.

Leaning close to on of the knights Arthur quietly says, "This'll teach him." He then throws a dagger at the target that Morris is carrying.

Feeling the impact Morris stops dead and yells, "Hey! Hang on!"

Arthur yells, "Don't stop!" Fueled by the other knights he throws another dagger, and yells for Morris to keep moving. He throws two daggers in quick succession, all landing close to the middle. After a few more daggers hit the target Morris is unable to keep it in his grip anymore, and he drops it. The circular target rolls across the ground stopping at Merlin's feet. Looking up at her face the knights could only find barely hidden rage marring her face.

Arthur's eyes followed the target as it rolled, and at seeing were it stopped he could not but help admiring the woman's beauty. She was clad in a soft blue dress, which complemented her skin. Her hair was not pulled up in the normal style of her class, but left down with part of it pulled back to keep it out of her eyes, and what eyes they were. The clearest blue with swirling storms of silver lacing them. Now her eyes were on fire, filled with uncontrollable emotion. Arthur's breath left him at the mere sight of her.

Merlin stalked over to the group of knights ready to give them a piece of her mind. Her voice was laced with uncontrolled rage. "That's enough! You have had your fun, and you should be ashamed!"

What! Arthur's eyes opened in shock. Does she not know who I am? Who is she to speak to me like this? Aloud he said, "Who a you and what gives you the right to speak to me like this?"

"My name is Merlin, but that is of no importance. It is my right to speak up for those who will not, for if I don't they will continued to be tormented, for you are a bully, and that is not acceptable. I don't care who you are, you could be the Crowned Prince of Camelot for all I care, but nothing gives you the right to torment those weaker than you." By the end of her tirade Merlin was all but screaming at Arthur.

"Well, Merlin," Arthur spit out her name. "Tell me, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Seeing her glare he continued. "No, well allow me to help you." He finished with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur stared at her smirking, for he thought Merlin is just an innocent, defenseless girl unable to defend herself.

With a secretive smile on her face she replies, "You have no idea."

Deciding this had gone on long enough Arthur lashes out, feeling Merlin needed to be taught a lesson in humility. Surprisingly Merlin didn't flinch away instead she waited for the blow to land, and at the last second grabbed his hand. With her thumb and pointer finger pressed down on the pressure point in Arthur's hand effectively bringing him to his knees in pain.

"Really I thought a knight like you would be above hitting women, I guess I was wrong. What's your name anyway?"

Through gritted teeth he replies, "Prince Arthur."

"Well Prince Arthur I hope you learned a lesson today." With this statement she turns away, and continues her errands.

Guards rush over to the prince to ascertain his condition. One brave guard asks, "Do you wish us to arrest her sire?"

"No leave her. I did after all provoke her." With this statement he storms off towards the castle all the while thinking of the passionate, black haired beauty that dared to defy him.

* * *

><p>Merlin after doing all the jobs Gaius had assigned her returned to the castle. By this time it was nearly dark, and she was exhausted. Arriving back at the physician's chambers she muttered a quick goodnight to her uncle, and went straight into her room.<p>

Going through her nightly ritual of brushing her hair, and washing her face, Merlin can't help but think of the day's events. Yelling at who she latter found out was the prince, was very satisfying, but she couldn't figure out how she escaped from the encounter unpunished. Throughout the day Merlin kept looking over her shoulder waiting for the guards to hall her away to the dungeons.

With these thoughts on her mind Merlin hops into bed, and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

><p>While the city sleeps a party arrives at the steps of the castle, and are greeted by the guards. Lady Helen has arrived. She has one of the most beautiful singing voices in the kingdom. Getting down off of her horse she happens to look down into a puddle, and she sees her true reflection looking back at her. For her reflection is Mary Collins.<p>

(Flashback)

It is night, and a party is camped in the woods. Inside a grand tent sits Lady Helen sitting by a table brushing her hair, and humming. Hearing a noise she snaps to attention, and gasps. A little frightened she cries out, "Hello? Gregory?"

A guard enters the tent, and questioningly asks, "Lady Helen?"

"Is all well?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow." He reports.

Happy Lady Helen says, "That's good."

"I'll be outside if you need me." With that he leaves the tent.

Lady Helen goes back to humming, but stops when she hears the same noise as before. Scared Lady Helen Looks around wildly. A woman is standing in her door, staring evilly at her. Fearfully Lady Helen backs away. The woman, Mary Collins, advances into the room, taking out a doll in the process.

Mary Collins withdraws a knife and brings it down on the doll saying, "Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp."

Lady Helen fell to the ground dead. The woman sits in the seat previously occupied by Lady Helen. Mary withdraws an amulet from her clothing, and chants, "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata."

Looking at where Mary once sat, now we see the beautiful form Lady Helen, but the appearance in the mirror is of the ugly form hag Mary Collins.

(End Flashback)

Mary, in the form of Lady Helen enters the throne room with her guards. King Uther is there waiting to meet them, with a few court members.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." Uther says with genuine happiness.

With a small smile on her face Mary curtsies, and replies, "The pleasure's all mine."

"How was your journey?"

Letting out a small sigh she answers, "Oh, the time it took, Sire."

"Well it's always worth the wait." Uther says after taking her hands and kissing them lightly.

Uther turns to lead 'Lady Helen' over to introduce her to a few court members, so he misses the sinister smirk on her face when she says, "It will be."

* * *

><p>During mid morning the next day Merlin could be found making her way to the Lady Morgana's cambers to deliver her medicine from Gaius. Along the way Merlin allowed her mind to wander to the mysterious voice that had awoken her during the middle of the night. A deep throated voice calling her name over, and over again. Last night she had resisted the urge to track this mystery down, but decided against it. Gaius was already mad at her, and she did not need to get into any more trouble.<p>

This morning when she finally emerged from her room Gaius was waiting for her. Hearing about an unknown girl standing up to the prince he confirmed his suspicion of who it was by confronting Merlin. At her affirmative response he made his disappointment very clear, for they had agreed that she would lay low, and not draw attention to herself. After speaking his mind Gaius sent her on her way with a new list of chores.

Coming to a decision, Merlin decreed that if the voice made another appearance tonight she would go out in search of it.

Arriving at Lady Morgana's chambers Merlin raised her hand and knocked.

A feminine voice called out, "Come in."

Merlin enters just in time to see Lady Morgana walking behind her changing screen. A little confused she made her way over to a nearby table to set down the vial. As she was turning to leave the Lady Morgana starts talking.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

Merlin stands there for a second until she finally says, "I quite agree with your opinion of Arthur, but I must inform you that I am not Gwen." Grabbing the indicated dress she hangs it over the changing screen.

Shocked Morgana quickly dresses. Coming out from behind the screen Morgana appraises the girl in front of her. "I have never seen you around the castle before are you new?"

"Yes I arrived in Camelot earlier this week. I am staying with Gaius."

"Only been here less than a week, and you are not fawning over Arthur. Well that's a breath of fresh air. It seems all the woman of Camelot are obsessed with Arthur, which gets old really fast. Why are you in my chamber anyway?"

"Well my lady, I am delivering your medicine from Gaius."

"In that case it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Morgana."

"I am Merlin."

Hearing the door open the lady's look over to see Gwen entering. Morgana quickly introduces them. "Good morning Gwen. I would like you to meet someone. Gwen this is Merlin, Merlin this is my servant Gwen."

Both women exchange a smile of recognition. Suddenly Gwen remembers why Merlin looks so familiar. "Your the woman that stood up to Arthur yesterday, weren't you."

Merlin replies, "Yes, I was, and he deserved it."

Hearing this Morgana turns to Merlin and says, "That was you. The whole castle has been buzzing about it since it happened. From what I hear no one knows the woman, but many admire her." Giving Merlin a pointed look.

Going over to sit on a chair Morgana veers the conversation back towards Arthur, and her. "The man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

With a devilish smirk on her face Merlin answers with, "No it doesn't. Instead I think you should punish him with your dismissal of him."

"I like how you think Merlin. If he wanted me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. So you know what that means. I am going by myself." Very pleased with herself Morgana shares a conniving smile with Merlin and Gwen. Morgana moves over to her wardrobe, and pulls out a dress.

"I'm thinking about wearing this little tease. What do you think?" The gown is burgundy with gold embellishments. Tied around the neck the dress showed off a lot of skin, and would attract attention from many of the males in the room.

"You will look lovely in it." Replied Gwen.

Merlin nods her head in agreement, and adds, "It will give them a night to remember."

* * *

><p>Across the square Arthur watches the woman who dared to stand up to him hurry about. Deciding he needs to talk to her Arthur follows her. Walking a little behind her Arthur took time to observe her. The green gown she whore cling to her like a second skin, accenting her black hair. Speaking of her hair, hanging loose, it falls in soft waves down her back. Walking down the corridor she looked like she glided over the floor. Her posture reminded Arthur more of a woman of nobility, knowing this is not the case Arthur can't help but be entranced by her beauty.<p>

Abruptly Merlin stops short. Arthur narrowly misses colliding into her. Spinning around Merlin demands, "Is there a reason you are following me?"

"Who says I am? Maybe I was just coming this way."

"Highly unlikely, especially since these are servant corridor's."

For the first time Arthur pays attention to his surroundings, and realizes she is right, but he will never let her know. "This will someday be my castle, who says I can't be here? I'm curious, what gives you the right to contradict the future King of Camelot?"

"What gives me the right! Are you insane? What you were doing to that poor servant was unacceptable. No one has the right to belittle others. You may be born to privilege, but others have to work for their place in life. Without them you and people like you would have no kingdom to govern. You, Arthur Pendragon should be ashamed of yourself, because you are nothing but a spoiled bully!" Merlin, shouting at the end of her tirade, spun on her heel, and stormed down the corridor.

Standing there with a dumbstruck expression Arthur felt like he had just been slapped. Starring after the only woman to ever yell at him to his face, he couldn't help one thought from popping into his mind, she's beautiful.

**Remember reviews are good. See there's even a little link devoted to it. Click it, I know you want to.**


End file.
